moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
The Raven (1915 film)
| starring = Henry B. Walthall Ernest Maupain Warda Howard Marion Skinner Harry Dunkinson | music = | cinematography = | studio = Essanay Film Manufacturing Company | distributor = V-L-S-E, Incorporated | released = | runtime = 80 minutes | country = United States | language = Silent (English intertitles) | budget = }} The Raven is a stylized silent 1915 American biographical film of Edgar Allan Poe starring Henry B. Walthall as Poe. The film was written and directed by Charles Brabin from a 1904 play and 1909 novel by George C. Hazelton. Plot The film begins by tracing Poe's ancestral heritage before Poe himself is born. After the loss of his parents, Poe is taken in by the John and Francis Allan in Richmond, Virginia. The film then jumps ahead about 15 years to Poe's time at the University of Virginia. Due to debts from playing cards and a growing interest in wine, Poe begins to have difficulties. He hallucinates that he has killed a man in a pistol duel. Poe meets Virginia and they spend a day together, riding a horse and sitting "beside the glassy pool of romance." He tells her a fairy tale, a raven perching on Poe's shoulder as he finishes the story, before they go on a walk together. Upon seeing a black slave (listed in the credits only as "Negro") being whipped, he buys the slave with an IOU for $600.00. The slave's former owner then goes to John Allan to collect the debt. Allan calls Poe a "scoundrel" for causing so many bills. After having a drink with his "chum" Tony, Poe goes to visit Virginia. Tony follows shortly after and the two compete for Virginia's affection. Later, Virginia says she will choose the man who guesses which hand holds a wreath behind her back. Poe allows Tony to go first and, though he guesses correctly, Virginia secretly switches the wreath to the other hand so that Poe can win. Shortly after, in front of Tony and Virginia, Allan questions Poe's spending habits. Allan causes quite a scene, despite his wife's attempts to calm him. Poe is asked to leave the Allan family but Virginia offers to come along. Poe's recently purchased slave comes along as well. Poe has an alcohol-induced hallucination that recreates his poem (and the film's namesake) "The Raven". As Poe sits alone, he hears a tapping at the chamber door. The door knocker moves on its own and Poe thinks he sees the outline of a large, black bird. As Poe stumbles outside, the word "wine" appearing on a rock he braces himself against, he sees a ghost. As he reaches for another sip of wine, a human skull appears in place of the glass. Finally, a raven makes its way into the room, repeating the word "Nevermore" as Poe attempts to talk to it. Poe, in Fordham, New York, is in "dire poverty" along with Virginia and her mother Maria. Virginia has a terrible coughing fit, a sign of her tuberculosis. Poe, desperate for money, unsuccessfully attempts to sell some of his work to George Rex Graham. Virginia, bothered by the cold winter weather, is kept warm by Poe's old coat from his time at West Point and from their pet black cat. She dies the next day, causing Poe great grief. Sarah Helen Whitman is introduced at the end of the film, assisting an elderly couple. She and Poe, however, do not cross paths. (It has been suggested that the surviving film is incomplete with portions of the plot from the final reel missing. ) Cast * Henry B. Walthall as Edgar Allan Poe * Warda Howard as Virginia Clemm / Helen Whitman / The Lost Lenore / A Spirit * Ernest Maupain as John Allan * Eleanor Thompson as Mrs. Allan * Marian Skinner as Mrs. Clemm (credited as Marion Skinner) * Harry Dunkinson as Tony * Grant Foreman as George Rex Graham * Hugh Thompson as David Poe, Jr. (credited as Hugh E. Thompson) * Peggy Meredith as Mrs. Hopkins Poe * Frank Hamilton as David Poe, Sr. * Billy Robinson as Joseph Reed * Bert Weston as Negro * Charles Harris as Mr. Pelham (as Charles K. Harris) Production Henry B. Walthall was granted the lead role as Edgar Allan Poe after previously playing the same author in D. W. Griffith's The Avenging Conscience in 1914. Because of the repeat role, he was dubbed "the image of Poe." See also *Edgar Allan Poe in popular culture *Edgar Allan Poe in television and film *''The Raven'' (1935 film) *''The Raven'' (1963 film) *''The Death of Poe'' (2006 DVD which includes The Raven as a special feature) References External links * Category:1915 films Category:American silent feature films Category:American biographical films Category:American films Category:English-language films Category:American black-and-white films Category:Films directed by Charles Brabin Category:Films based on The Raven Category:Works about Edgar Allan Poe Category:Cultural depictions of Edgar Allan Poe Category:Films set in the 19th century Category:Films